The artist and the little irishman
by Royal Hold'em
Summary: Dean never realised how short was Seamus. And he had no one to go with at the Yull Ball. It's a shame that he's a little bit too late. Deamus


**Hello ! **

**That's not the first fic that I post. But, my native language being french, I have never posted anything in english. ****  
**

**So, I guess you can understand that i'm a little bit stressed about the idea of submiting this story. But even if i'm not sure that any of the sentences that I wrote make sence, I wanted to post it. Because I have no idea -and no other way to know- what's exactly my level of english. What I mean is that, even if my english completly sucks, it would be really, really nice from you to give me a little message to explain what's false. If that sounds natural, if my sentences make sense...and other things like that.**

**So, if you're still here, then...enjoy !**

* * *

Dean never realised how short was Seamus until he had to put his hands on his shoulders.

That was one week before the yule ball. Dean still wasn't sure about who he should ask to go with him ( and honestly didn't feel like asking anyone, anyway ), but Seamus already did.

Lavender had immediatly asked the irishman when she heard about the ball, and Seamus hadn't found a reason to say no.

« Yeah, you can't say that she's ugly, and I would look pretty stupid saying no if can't find someone else before the yall, had justified the blond. »

Dean doubted that Seamus wouldn't have been able to find someone else. But he didn't say it.

That sounded just gay.

However, after that episode, neither of them spok about the ball. Seamus sometimes asked Dean if he had find someone yet (and the gryffindor's reply was always a « no » ), but that was it.

Until that sunday morning, when there was no one it the dormitory other than the two best friends. Dean was drawing quietly when Seamus called him.

« Dean ? Said the irishman, a little bit too innocently to be honest.

-Yeah ? Answered slowly his best friend, knowing that what was coming next was certenly not going to please him. »

Seamus was now standing right next to Dean's bed, an embarrassed expression on his face.

« Well...it's not really important you know...like, really not, but...said the blond, hesitating. »

Dean was becoming anxious. What could possibily be so embarrassing to say ? The gryffindor wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

«...But...well. I wanted to ask you if you know d...dancing. »

Dean didn't know what to answer. Hell, in fact, he wasn't even sure that he had heard well.

« What ? Finally replied the gryffindor. Dancing ?

-Yeah ! Answered Seamus, in a mix of anger and embarassment. You know, the crappy dancing move that you do for Ball and shitt like that. »

And at this moment, Dean finally realised. His best friend was only begining to worry about the dancing part (that Lavander probably wasn't going to let Seamus escape from) and obviously had no clue about how to dance with a partner.

Probably that without wasn't more brilliant, but that wasn't the point at the time.

« I'm not really concerned, since, you know...I'm probably not going with anyone, said Dean, a little bit amused by the whole situation.

-Yeah, I know...and I find it really stupid, by the way, replied Seamus. »

An awkward pause followed the statment. It looked like the irishman hadn't plan to let escape this part, judging by his red cheeks.

And even if he couldn't be sure, Dean bet that he didn't look better. So he did what seem, at this point, the better way to escape the oppressive silence.

« Maybe i'm not concerned, but since i'm an awesome best friend, i'm going to help you, said the gryffindor with a smile, trying to act like if the past ten seconds had never happen.

-Seriously ? Asked Seamus, obviously too amased to even have to try acting natural. Like...for real ? »

Now that he tought about that ( the idea of giving dancing lesson to his male best friend ), Dean felt the horrible need to answer no. But there was just so much hope in Seamus's blue eyes that he couldn't.

He would have feel like a guy giving a lolipop to a child and then taking it back. And because he wasn't that kind of guy, Dean forced himself to smile and answer, with a voice a little bit too high-pitched.

« Yes...For real. »

And that was the reason why the two friends were in the gryffindor dormitory, Dean's hands on Seamus's shoulders, while the irishman looked over the taller of them two with irritation.

« Dean...you aren't even _trying, _declared Seamus. How the fuck am I supposed to learn anything about dancing if I have the fucking girl's role ?

-Well, i'm sorry to say you that, but you're just too short for having the boy's role. But don't worry, i'm sure that if you put a dress on, Lavender will accept to wear a costume and no one is going to spot anything.

-Fuck you, replied angrily Seamus, obviously vexed. That's not funny ! »

Actually, it was. But Dean didn't say it out loud. In fact, he didn't answer anything. He just looked at his best friend -and tought that it was definitly weird, with his hands still on Seamus's shoulders- and suddenly find that they would look good, dancing together at the yall.

But, once again, he didn't say it out loud.

He just tried his best to forget it, whit the tought that thinking about his best friend wearing a dress while dancing with him was disturbing.

« Hey, why are you smiling like an idiot ?

-Nothing. I just was thinking that i'm definitly going to the yall alone.

-What ? But...why ?

-Because...the person that I wanted to go with his already going with someone else. »


End file.
